Bonds That Bind Us
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Alternate Season 4 Finale, Wayne goes too far. Graphic!NonCon Wayne/Katherine Wayne/Bree; eventual Katherine/Bree/Adam.
1. Hostage

A/N Do not read this if you are looking for a Harry Potter filler, this is Desperate Housewives fic! I am trying to get through the next chapter of the Lioness Series, but it's pretty slow going, so i've been watching lots and lots of reruns of Desperate Housewives, mainly Seasons 4-6 where Katherine Mayfair, played by the beautiful, talented, and all around awesome actress Dana Delany was living on Wisteria Lane. I am a Katherine/Bree fan!

This is an AU, obviously, of the Season 4 Finale. There are major differences, such as Two counts of Rape has been added, along with my version of 5 years later, according to this story. So if you don't like Rape, leave now. Also, the dialogue is straight from the DVD, and I'm sticking to the dialogue as much as I can, except the parts I change. So, this is basically sticking to the original plot, but with my additions. This will be a F/F, or Katherine/Bree lovestory, and there will only be four parts to this story, unless i decide to go farther in the five year gap. If there's rated M femslash, it'll be after the jump, because i think the two need some plot development before Republican Bree can jump that far in bed, and I don't mean to sleep with her, I mean to have sex with another woman. Having feelings is one thing, but the actual motions are what is strickly taboo for her, in my mind.

So Again: Do not read if you are under 18, graphic description of sex will be mentioned in chapters after the first one, cause Wayne is a sick sonofabitch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives, Katherine Mayfair, Bree Hodge, or any characters associated. I'm merely borrowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds That Bind Us<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Hostage**

* * *

><p>She lay on the bed, her eyes on the wall opposite of Bree's face. She couldn't take the shame of getting her frenemy into a situation that she herself had been trying to avoid. As Wayne thrust into her, she grit her teeth and wished that he would just be done. She heard Bree's sobbing gasp.<p>

"Katherine, move, do something." To Wayne, Bree was begging Katherine to give in, but Katherine knew Bree didn't mean it that way. She was watching Katherine getting pound into, lying still. She was worried that Katherine was dead, and merely wanted to see her move at all to know she was still there with her, even with her injuries.

She turned her head and opened her eyes enough to see Bree's sobbing face, tied to the window seat, trying to get her bound hands free. She looked up into the manic face of her ex-husband. She coughed, trying to keep the blood welling up from internal injuries that were filling her lungs, but it was hard with him on her chest, pushing his pelvis into hers. He slapped her cheek again, turning it a bit redder than it had been the last time he hit it.

***Mary Alice Voiceover***

My old friend Katherine Mayfair didn't think that this was the way that she was going to die. She thought when she and Dylan escaped Wayne the first time, she would die on her own terms, or at least, not on his. As she lay there, she wondered how she got to this point. She and my good friend Bree Hodge will look upon this time for years to come, not as the tragedy as it seems, but the turning point of a new life.

***Flashback: The Mayfair Home***

Katherine burst through the front door, heading right for her purse, but heard the door shut behind her without her prompting.

"What's your hurry, Kathy." She stopped, her face looking up the wall then turning around to see the Wayne lock the door with a grin on his face. She smiled uneasily, and then burst into action, racing for the kitchen. He was immediately after her as she pulled the drawer with her gun open, but he slammed it shut on her wrist. She cried out in pain, clutching her wrist to her chest as he threw her against the door. She slid down the door, crying as she babied her sprained wrist. He opened the drawer again and grabbed the gun. He pointed the gun at her as he scowled.

"What happened to my daughter?" Katherine looked up at him with disgust and hate in her expression.

"I'm not telling you anything. So you might as well kill me. I don't care." She held her wrist firm, sitting against the door, shaking her head.

"I believe you. I do." He smiled in a way that made her uneasy, so she looked down. "But what about Dylan?" She looked up, fear written across her features. "Or should I say 'that girl that lives here with you'? I bet you'd care if I killed her." She kept staring at him with hate.

***Mary Alice***

It was at this same time that Adam Mayfair had his first taste of freedom from captivity by the same crazy man that at this moment held Adam's wife Katherine hostage.

***Flashback: Outside the Warehouse***

Adam stumbled forward into the daylight just as a car pulled up to him.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" The guys asked, unbuckling his seat belt to help Adam. "Do you need some help?" Adam reached for the door.

"Yes." He opened the door, reached in, and grabbed the man, throwing him out of the car. He got in and before leaving, he turned to the man and nodded. "Thanks for stopping." He sped off towards Wisteria Lane.

***Mary Alice***

No matter how safe homes are meant to feel for us, there's always an intruder just waiting to infiltrate that last safe haven.

* * *

><p>AN Please Read and Review, this won't be a long story, but I still hold every review close to my heart!


	2. Turning Point

A/N I still have been watching lots and lots of reruns of Desperate Housewives, mainly Seasons 4-6 where Katherine Mayfair, played by the beautiful, talented, and all around awesome actress Dana Delany was living on Wisteria Lane. I am a Katherine/Bree fan!

This is AU Season 4 Finale, Rape Warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives, Katherine Mayfair, Bree Hodge, or any characters associated. I'm merely borrowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds That Bind Us<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Turning Point**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mary Alice*<strong>

If either of my friends knew what was going to happen next, Bree never would have confronted Katherine, Katherine would've left town with Adam and Dylan when asked, Bree even would've looked for Katherine sooner, but we can't dwell too long in the past, for fear that we may forget the present circumstances. No matter how it happened, my friends were stuck in a situation that no one could have foreseen.

***Flashback: The Mayfair Home, Kitchen***

Katherine sat on the floor with her back against the kitchenette, holding her wrist against her knees that were up to her chest. Wayne paced from the kitchenette to the table, holding the gun loosely in his hand.

"Wayne." He turned to look at her, pointing the gun at her lazily. "I don't think you've thought this through."

"Shut up." He sneered.

"If I tell you what happened," He kept pacing as she talked. "If I don't tell you, you're going to kill me anyway." She said derisively. "But who are you going to pin it on?" He glared at her. He sat on the seat across from her. "We have history. Right now I'm just your bitter, crazy ex." She said in a condescending manner, taunting him. "But if I turn up dead, and you have no alibi…"

"You let me worry about that." He pointed the gun at her. She looked at him. The kitchen door opened and Ellie stepped into the kitchen sneakily. Wayne stepped up, keeping the gun low, but still trained on Katherine. Ellie closed the door and then looked up, seeing Wayne. She grabbed a kitchen knife to arm herself. Wayne lifted his unarmed hand, keeping the other where it was, keeping Katherine in her place without thinking of calling for help.

"Look, I'm having a little problem right now." Katherine watched with her heart in her throat as Wayne cocked the gun, loading a bullet into the chamber. "I just need to hide here for a sec. But I don't want to hurt you." Wayne kept his hand up as he sat back in the chair. "So don't make me. All right?" He didn't acknowledge her words, but he didn't fight either. She lowered the knife.

"Good." Katherine watched in disbelief as the woman put her elbow on Katherine's counter, not seeing the distressed woman on the floor. "I'm glad we understand each other." Ellie looked out of the window, and Wayne pulled a pillow from another chair, using it to muffle the gun as he shot it at the woman. Ellie looked down at the bullet wound in surprise. Katherine saw the gunshot and gasped, looking right to Wayne in shock. She watched in horror as Ellie fell to the floor, instantly dead, and Wayne tossed the pillow to the floor.

"Huh." He looked from the body to Katherine with his tongue between his teeth. "And with your gun, too." He said in a mocking manner. Katherine couldn't think, her eyes plastered on him, her mouth open. "I guess I just found my alibi." She closed her mouth slowly as she glared at his sudden luck. He looked down at the body.

***Flashback: The Commitment Ceremony***

"Snappy ceremony, Bree. You and Katherine really did a bang-up job." Mrs. McCluskey said in her usual tone.

"No, I did a bang-up job. Katherine bailed on me and left town last night." Karen looked up at Bree, looking amused.

"I think you got hosed. I just saw her an hour ago." She pointed towards Katherine's house. Bree looked at her with shock, then anger as she glared at the house as if she could see the inhabitants inside. She stormed off in righteous anger towards the house of the woman who bailed on her last minute for the ceremony important for their friends. Karen shrugged and pulled one of the appetizers to her mouth, chewing contentedly.

***Flashback: The Mayfair Home, Kitchen***

"She was on the run, she broke in, she stabbed you, you shot her." Wayne said as he emptied Ellie's pockets. "Case closed." He looked up at Katherine with a grin who sat in the chair he left vacated at the table with her hands bound together with rope, then turned back to whatever was in his hand. "It's like the alibi fairy left me a present."

Katherine looked at the gun on the counter.

"But I do wonder… What if Dylan doesn't come back?" Her eyes flitted towards Wayne. He picked up the small wad of cash he had found on Ellie as he turned to Katherine. "We had a fight." He stood up, staring at her. "She said she hated me. Said she was leaving." She stuck it to him. "For good."

He laughed derisively, moving towards her. "Is that the best you can do, Kathy?" He shook his head, and then went forward, forcing his lips against hers. She tried to fight him, but it was hard when her hands were bound in front of her. He slapped her when she wouldn't open her mouth for his tongue. He backed away and returned to what he was doing.

"I know it sounds convenient." She said, trying to hold her tears in at her pain. "But what happens if it's true?" She looked up at him, suddenly smiling. "Because you don't have another plan." She actually laughed. He bared his teeth in a snarl. "She was the only way you could make me tell you the truth." She smiled, victorious for the first time against him. He picked up the knife and went to stab her, she raised her arms up to try to protect her face, but then there was knocking at the door.

"Katherine! It's Bree." Katherine's arms went down as she stared at the door. "We need to talk. Now." Wayne turned to Katherine, knowing that he now had another way to get his ex-wife to talk. Katherine slumped against the chair, closing her eyes for a second before turning away from him.

***Flashback: In front of the Mayfair Home***

Bree knocked on Katherine's door as Karen talked to two police officers only 20 feet away. One had a notebook.

"That girl that was living with the Solis'… Actually, I thought I saw her heading down that way." As she pointed in the direction down the street, directly away from Katherine's house, the Officers looked away just in time to miss Katherine's door opening long enough for Bree's wrist to be grabbed and forced into the house, the door slamming shut.

"I hope you find her." The Police looked back at Karen. "I'd hate to think there was some maniac running around our neighborhood."

**(Flashback: The Mayfair Home, Upstairs Bedroom)**

Katherine and Bree sat on the window seat in the bedroom upstairs, Katherine's hands already tied together, Wayne was working to make sure Bree's were as tight as his ex-wife's. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Shut up. So let me catch you up." He turned to Bree, brandishing the gun seemingly carelessly, but making sure it was pointed at either of the women at any point.

"I need to know something that only my ex-wife can tell me. But she doesn't want to. She needs a little incentive. So that's where you come in." Katherine felt her heart stop as the gun pointed at Bree.

"Wayne. Please don't." She whispered, fear in her eyes. She turned to Bree and was unable to say anything, even though she wanted nothing more than to tell her to run, jump out the window, ANYTHING to escape Katherine's ex.

"Yeah? How is it gonna feel knowing that you could have stopped this?" Wayne turned to Bree who gasped in fear, his eyes hard and a sneer on his lips.


	3. Nefarious

A/N I still have been watching lots and lots of reruns of Desperate Housewives, mainly Seasons 4-6 where Katherine Mayfair, played by the beautiful, talented, and all around awesome actress Dana Delany was living on Wisteria Lane. I am a Katherine/Bree fan!

This is AU Season 4 Finale, Rape Warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives, Katherine Mayfair, Bree Hodge, or any characters associated. I'm merely borrowing them.

To my reviewers: Thank you so very much for all of your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds That Bind Us<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Nefarious**

* * *

><p>Wayne turned to Bree who gasped in fear, his eyes hard and a sneer on his lips. Katherine was suddenly guarded, unsure of what he was going to do. He reached forward and traced a hand over Bree's face, grabbing her by her hair when she tried to pull away. His other hand started to fumble with his belt, to the horror of the women. Katherine tried to get up but he pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Katherine's head, his hand pushing his pants and boxers halfway to his knees, his prick sticking out. Bree tried not to gag, turning her head away as he faced her.<p>

"So, Kathy, am I really going to have a go at her then?" He motioned at Bree, staring at Katherine. "Is that what it's gonna take to make you talk? I didn't think you were willing to go this far to hide the truth." He stood over Bree, who swallowed thickly, her head turned away from him, tears in her eyes. "Even when faced with the rape of your best friend." He snarled, his hand shooting into Bree's hair and forcing her to look up at him from her seat. He sneered, pulling her head down on him, forcing her to take him down her throat. She couldn't breathe, and she had to close her eyes, his pelvic hair pushing against her eyelids. She cried out around his huge member and struggled with her bound hands, trying to push him away. He just put the gun to her head.

"If you bite, I'll blow your brains out." He murmured. Bree gagged impulsively, trying to push him out. Bree couldn't see her, but she heard Katherine from behind him, and she realized that Katherine had been yelling at him the whole time he'd been violating Bree, but she had temporarily gone deaf in her struggles.

"All right! I told you, I'll tell you!" He stopped his motions, turning slightly to glare at Katherine, sitting right next to Bree, tears in her eyes. "I'll tell you." He pulled out of Bree's mouth, wiping himself uncaringly onto one of the drapes before turning the gun to Katherine, who tried to give an apologetic and fearful look to Bree. Bree blinked, trying to smile faintly back, trying not to gag, flexing her jaw to assuage the ache. Katherine looked down, ashamed.

"After I left you, a few months passed and I convinced myself that you'd forgotten about us. But I was wrong…."

**(Goes through flashback and story of what happened to Dylan)**

**(The Mayfair Home, Upstairs Bedroom)**

Katherine knelt on the floor with the corner of the carpet in her tied hands, the mark revealed. Bree sat looking down at her friend in horror of what transpired, and she was unable to read her ex-husband's expression, so she looked down at the mark, feeling the despair and pain well in her chest.

"I've never told that to anyone. I lied to Adam and said it was your fault. And that's how I've spent the last 12 years, just telling one lie after another." She swallowed, unable to breath for a moment.

"So you let her die." She looked up at Wayne, but was unable to dispute his words, though it was all his fault.

"You let my daughter die like a dog." She felt her breath catch in her throat, looking up at him helplessly, and heard Bree's voice suddenly like a breach in a fog.

"It was an accident." To Katherine, it seemed Bree thought that he'd actually listen to this.

"And you buried her like one." She winced and looked down at her hands. She swallowed, forcing the words out.

"Because I had to. I knew if you found out…" She paused, and he cocked the gun, her eyes widening as it pointed at her.

"That I'd kill you." He said clipped. She didn't think that her life would end this way. She closed her eyes. She could only hope that he'd spare Bree. He snarled above her and she could only scream out in pain as he kicked her in the side. She whimpered and curled in a ball reflexively, her body knowing what was going to come next from this. Her hands went over her face defensively as he kicked her again. She cried out, coughing halfway through as she felt his foot on her back.

He pulled her up by her hair and slapped her across the cheek before throwing her onto the bed. She curled in a ball, her hands over her face as she heard him pace across the floor, cursing and muttering, the gun pointed at Katherine at all times. She could only sob quietly, feeling her sore ribs and pushed a thumb against her bleeding lip, careful of her cheek. Bree looked at Katherine, trying to ignore the fact that the bastards pants were still at his knees. She swallowed, and she finally caught Katherine's eye, shaking her head slightly. She had watched Katherine's beating with what felt like a blow to her own stomach and cried, wishing she could do something to save her.

"You're a manipulative slut, Kathy, you know that?" Wayne yelled at Katherine, who tightened in her little curl reflexively.

"I said, did you know that?" He growled, going over to the bed, pulling her up by her hair so she could face him, her cheek bruised and her eyes puffy. She nodded weakly and he threw her onto her back, her hands poised defensively. He looked over at Bree and pointed the gun at her. He motioned towards the other window, on the opposite side of the bed from the door. He put the gun to Katherine's head and watched as her eyes closed before he turned back to the redhead.

"If you don't want her to die right now, I'd suggest you sit against that wall and don't move." He growled, and Bree stood slowly, doing as he told and sitting with her legs demurely placed under herself unconsciously, not wanting to cause him to hurt Katherine on her behalf. Katherine tried to use this moment to push against him, but he punched her side with the gun and she screamed out in pain. He put the gun on the night table closest to the door and grabbed her, forcing her to lay straight on the bed and he expertly pulled her pants down to her shoes with both hands, finding her more compliant to sit and take it after the last blow.

She found that it was hard for her to breath now, and she coughed, her tied hands pressed against her chest, looking up at the ceiling as she felt her underwear pulled down as well to gather at her ankles. She didn't want Bree to have to see this though. She was too used to this during their marriage without her hands tied, but this was her new life. She turned her head to Bree and cough a little blood out before she could speak.

"Bree, get out of here." She whispered, and Wayne slapped her hard across her other cheek.

"Shut up, you bitch! Your little friend isn't going anywhere. You killed our daughter, so it's only right that you make another one for me, isn't it? It's only fair, you tramp." She thought he was going to kill her, but now she had a new fear- was he planning to keep her alive? Suddenly death seemed a better option. She suddenly mentally hated herself. She had to protect Bree. She couldn't let him hurt Bree.

"Please, let her go, don't hurt her, and I'll do anything you want. I won't fight, I promise." She choked out and he kneeled between her legs, growling as he grabbed her hips and forced himself into her, making a sound of assent, she hoped it was. She thought she had prepared herself for the pain, but nothing could compare to the ripping she felt inside as he tore her apart for the first time in a long time.

Bree cried as she heard the whimpering noises that Katherine was making. She wanted nothing more than to go and beat him over the head and get him off of Katherine. She wanted to protect Katherine, to stop him from hurting her. She'd never felt before the way she felt now, the surge of feelings of watching him force his hands over the auburn, slapping her and punching her as he forced himself into her over and over again. She had never felt so helpless and devastated, even when she lost her husband or was betrayed by Orson, than when she saw Katherine's body go limp under her ex-husbands, her head turned away from Bree. She needed to see that she was alive, that she was….that she could just move to assure Bree that she was going to be okay. Why couldn't she go help her? The gun on the night stand, of course, and Wayne turned his head every so often to see Bree's reaction, smirking at the despair and pain.

Katherine lay on the bed, her eyes on the wall opposite of Bree's face. She couldn't take the shame of getting her friend into a situation that she herself had been trying to avoid. As Wayne thrust into her, she grit her teeth and wished that he would just be done. She heard Bree's sobbing gasp.

"Katherine, move, do something." To Wayne, Bree was begging Katherine to give in, but Katherine knew Bree didn't mean it that way. She was watching Katherine getting pound into, lying still. She was worried that Katherine was dead, and merely wanted to see her move at all to know she was still there with her, even with her injuries.

She turned her head and opened her eyes enough to see Bree's sobbing face, tied to the window seat, trying to get her bound hands free. She looked up into the manic face of her ex-husband. She coughed, trying to keep the blood welling up from internal injuries that were filling her lungs, but it was hard with him on her chest, pushing his pelvis into hers. He slapped her cheek again, turning it a bit redder than it had been the last time he hit it. She laid there, looking over at Bree, feeling a connection between the two women despite what was going on, and swallowed thickly, before coughing, unable to say anything after all.

She felt Wayne seize up above her and closed her eyes, turning her head away from Bree in shame as she felt him cum in her. She had never felt so…used, before. So, worthless, naïve, utterly stupid. He leaned up and forced his lips over hers, but she didn't fight, just let his tongue conquer her mouth and rested her hands against his chest, hoping he'd be done for now. All three of them heard as the front door slammed open and shut just as fast.

"Katherine! Where are you?" Wayne was off of Katherine and the gun was in his hands immediately, headed for the door, hiking up his pants and fixing his belt. Katherine sat up slowly and coughed before she could yell out,

"Adam, get out! He's got a gun!" Bree was immediately at Katherine's side, trying to help her get her clothes back on properly. As soon as her pants were somewhat up, she worked on untying Bree's hands as they heard yelling downstairs. Bree's hands were freed soon enough and she fixed Katherine's belt before working on her binds. They heard Adam yell and then a thud.

They froze and looked at the door in trepidation as there were footsteps up the stairs, headed their way. They looked at each other a moment. In the small chance that it was Adam, Bree promised Katherine with her eyes that she would never tell what she had seen. Katherine had no idea how Bree would realize what she was thinking, and nodded. They looked at the door and felt nothing but relief when it was Adam.

**(The Mayfair Home)**

Katherine wanted to keep up the image that Wayne had only hit her face a few times, so she helped Adam down, ignoring the pain between her legs as the three of them stumbled down the stairs. Adam looked at Katherine in a worried manner.

"Can you just watch him for a sec, okay? I'm gonna call the cops." Katherine took the gun and pointed it at her ex-husband who was obviously dazed.

"First, we have to do something to stop that bleeding." Bree said to Adam, shooting Katherine a worried glance, but doing as she was silently bid. She swallowed and led the tortured man into the kitchen.

"Go ahead, you call the cops. Ask for my buddy Romslow. Or Captain McMurphy. We play softball together. Those guys will take care of me. And even if I do a little time, you know this isn't over. I'll get out and I'll find you. And I'll make you pay." He smirked, wincing as he leaned on his arm, his eyes forcing hers to meet his.

"I know you will." She said without any emotion, knowing he was right, knowing what she'd have to do. There was a gunshot that rang out and everything seemed to get out of hand at that point. Adam held Katherine comfortingly, Bree enlisted the help of her friends and neighbors to make sure this didn't come back to haunt them.

**(The Mayfair Home)**

Katherine sat on the couch with her wrists cuffed behind her back, looking blankly out the door to where Bree was standing with an officer. "Ma'am, you have to talk to us." Her own officer stood above her, obviously judging her without knowing the whole story. He didn't need the whole story to close this case, she thought. "We need to know what happened." She sat, unresponsive, in relative shock as to the memory of actually shooting her ex-husband dead. "Ma'am?" She blinked, still looking forward.

**(The Mayfair Home, Porch)**

"Then he raised his gun and came toward us. Thank God Katherine grabbed his arm and got the gun away. That lunatic would have killed us all." Bree was thankful that the bastard was dead, but no one but her and Katherine would know why, and it would stay that way.

**(The Outside of the Mayfair Home, walkway)**

Susan shrugged helplessly when the Cop asked the question she was expecting. "I knew Wayne was the reason she moved away. And the second she moved back, he started stalking her again."

**(The Outside of the Mayfair Home, sidewalk)**

"She was always telling us how terrified she was." Gabrielle said with tears in her eyes, clutching her purse.

**(The Outside of the Mayfair Home, In front of a police car)**

"We always knew he'd do something like this eventually. And he did." Lynette said sadly, as if she should have been able to prevent this. The detective, the same that should've helped Katherine when she asked for help earlier that day, took her statement and sighed, then headed back inside the house.

**(The Mayfair Home)**

He looked down at Katherine, who appeared unresponsive. "Look, this was obviously self-defense." He said to the officer in charge of her. "Take the cuffs off, get her to the hospital." He said impatiently. After all of the evidence, how could he have believed this anyway? He shook his head as he walked away, the officer uncuffing her wrists so she could rub the ache away. Her wrist was still sore from when Wayne slammed it into the drawer, but not as sore as the rest of her body. Not that she would admit it though. She was too proud.

**(The Outside of the Mayfair Home)**

"Mom? Mom!" Dylan cried out, slipping past the barricade to barrel towards her mother. "Oh, my God!" She cried out, hugging her mother tightly. Katherine cried, wrapping her arms around her daughter, ecstatic that she was safe.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Dylan repeated, and Katherine could only smile at her friends over her daughter's shoulder, and her eyes met Bree's. She reflected the gratitude she felt for her friend and knew that she would be able to trust her.

* * *

><p>AN I have the final chapter/epilogue almost all written up, I just seem to have a little problem with it, so hopefully I'll have it posted just as soon as I have figured it out.


	4. Epilogue  5 years later

A/N I still have been watching lots and lots of reruns of Desperate Housewives, mainly Seasons 4-6 where Katherine Mayfair, played by the beautiful, talented, and all around awesome actress Dana Delany was living on Wisteria Lane. I am a Katherine/Bree fan!

This is AU Season 4 Finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives, Katherine Mayfair, Bree Hodge, or any characters associated. I'm merely borrowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds That Bind Us<strong>

**Epilogue - 5 years later  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Mary Alice Voiceover*<strong>

There is a ritual my friends have observed for years. Once a week, they meet to play a game of cards and talk about their lives. Of course, there's another aspect to these gatherings that has nothing to do with gossip or poker. Every seven days, my friends are reminded of a basic human truth. There is nothing more important than friendships that endure. Especially in a world that insists on changing.

The five women sat at the poker table laughing and chatting at Gabrielle's house. Bree is done up with her hair in a chignon wearing a business suit. Lynette has her regrown shoulder length blonde hair, and Susan looks a little worn around the edges. Katherine looks stunning and is all real smiles. Gabrielle looks the most run down, with messy shoulder length hair and a shirt that looked like it was from Walmart. Gasp.

**(Gabrielle's House)**

Okay. My friends are gone. I'm ready to fix you dinner. What the hell are you doing?

"Hey, Mommy, we're playing fashion model!" Juanita sat on Gabrielle's bed with her friend Julianne, Katherine's daughter that was over for the night and they had make up on their faces.

"Look at this mess. You are lucky I got in here before you touched my dresses." Juanita had a suddenly scared look in her eye as Julianne tried not to laugh. Juanita turned to something behind Gabrielle.

"Run, Celia, run!" Gabrielle turned around just in time to see Celia run out in a gold dress.

"My Vera Wang!" She said in disbelief, before anger settled on her face, chasing her daughter followed by the laughter of the two girls.

**(Bree's POV)**

"I'm home." Bree called out, smiling as she stepped in the door.

"Oh, thank God. The publisher sent over the galleys for the cookbook. He needs you to proof them tonight. I've also got the woman from The New York Times on the phone. She wants to do the interview now. Little Mayfair is in bed, no problems." Bree smiled at her older son's nickname for her four year old son.

"Is that you, Bree? The water's getting cold." Adam's voice filtered down from above. She looked up the stairs for a second then turned back to Andrew. "Leave the galleys in my office and tell the woman from the Times to call me back in the morning." Andrew nodded as Bree looked back up the stairs with a smile. "I'm going to have a nice bubble bath with my man." She turned to the stairs, smiling. "Coming, Adam!" Her eyes flitted to her eldest son with a grin.

**(Katherine's POV)**

It's me, Mom. I'm back from Paris. It was just as gorgeous as you said it would be. And you're not going to believe this… Bradley finally asked me to marry him right there under the Eiffel Tower. I'm so happy! Call me back." Katherine smiled, listening to the voicemail from Dylan as she sat in the rocking chair next to Julianne's bed, which was empty because Julianne was spending the night at Gabrielle's with Juanita and Celia. Her half-son was in the other bed on her other side, already tucked away by his father. She heard Adam and Bree in the bathtub, having some time to themselves. She smiled and she pulled her earrings off, and let her hand trail over the trio's beautiful newborn son.

She loved her partners dearly and was happy that they got through such a trying time and were able to make such a beautiful life together with the most supporting friends and family. Both of the children came out of her, but they were just as much Bree's, and it seemed they somehow got some of her perfect features as well.

She stood and toed her heels off to let them sit under her bed, and she strolled into the hall, leaning against the doorjam, she grinned at the loves of her life. Bree lay against Adam's chest in the tub, his hands massaging soap into her back. They looked up and smiled at her entrance. They were comfortable in life and loved each other and all of their children. What more could anyone ask for?


End file.
